A dam cold
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Carol refusing to accept the fact that she is sick is eventually bed bound with Daryl as her minder. Caryl.


**Just a little Caryl story that popped into my head feel free to review. :)**

* * *

Who knew having a cold could be such a pain in the ass. She sniffled annoyingly holding a tissue to her nose like a lifeline afraid of that awful dripping sensation. Groaning she pulled herself from her cell her head felt heavy and it was way too early for anyone to be up but she couldn't lie there unable to breathe any longer. She staggered down the steps complaining quietly to herself I can't be sick you can never let your guard down, it's the end of the world she repeated to herself.  
She didn't know she had found one of the metal benches until her head slammed against it as it slid from her shoulders and she groaned again still sniffling.

He was up long before most he liked to go hunting it helped to keep a clear head for the rest of the day and he sure as hell didn't like no people tagging along with him. Falling over twigs on the ground he didn't know you could fall over and asking every goddam question known to man.  
He was surprised to hear Carol's footsteps going down the stairs his head shot up and he stifled a laugh as he heard her muttering and groaning. Unlike her. That was normally his job, he tried to lay back down but curiosity was too dam strong. Sighing he threw his vest on and grabbed his crossbow as he lightly threaded out of the room.

"Ye Aright?" that gruff familiar voice she normally loved to her made her groan internally, he was going to tease her about being a pussy and plus she just looked and felt awful.  
Not like he'd care how you looked Carol what's wrong with you? She unwillingly lifted her head up waving the tissue as an excuse. "You ain't looking too hot."  
She was tired and irritable before she knew she snapped back a response "You should be a detective."  
He chuckled deeply moving to sit across from her banging his crossbow loudly on the table and she coulda sworn that it was on purpose. She could've killed him. "Daryl." She scolded looking at him sharply but he just looked more amused.  
"Why ain't you in bed?"  
Sniffling into her tissue once more her voice croaky from her cold "Look who is Mr talkative today. I swear you're doing this on purpose. I can't sleep I'm sick and I can't afford to be sick we all have jobs. I've too cook this stupid food soon."  
"You aren't cooking anything you'll give us all a disease."  
"Fine I won't cook!" she snapped she really did need some sleep.  
"Carol we have walls for a reason. You can take a sick day. Get to bed." He leaned closer to her dropping his head lower to hers ordering her and if she wasn't so sick she might be remotely tempted to close the distance between them, which she frequently thought about.  
"I can't go to sleep yet. I can't breathe. My head hurts." She complained looking to him for some sort of help.

He tried to scowl at her but couldn't stop the smile that played at the corner of his lips. Never knew she could complain so much. She needed to sleep before she ate everyone's dam head off.  
"Come on." He ushered her to follow him outside not knowing whether to take her hand and lead her out seeing as how sick she felt it was the right thing to do, ain't it?  
"I'm coming." She snapped sighing contently as she breathed in the air even though the sun was starting to beat down on them causing the air to become kind of stale.  
"Isn't the best air but made me feel a little better. Thank you."  
Maybe she was delirious but she threw her arms around his neck so he stood there unmoving. Carefully putting one hand resting on her back ignoring the warmth of her body pressed against his and pulled away quicker than he would have liked, the restraint he had to have around her. He couldn't help but breathe her in and he felt like some kind of sick pervert. She stumbled back looking a little confused as well so he thought it best to just carry on as normal and pretend like his heart wasn't rapidly accelerating.  
"Nice morning guys!" Glenn shouted from the guard tower his tone teasing and he could wring his little neck but before he could bark back some response Carol staggered.  
Her body swayed and she crashed to the ground unmoving and he looked to Glenn panicked for a second before he jumped into action. He stupidly checked her pulse she ain't dead but he had to be sure. Scooping her small body into his arms he ran deeper into the prison to lay her down and look for Herschel all the while swallowing the unbeatable panic that attacked him.  
If Merle could hear him sometimes, he'd beat the living shit out of him.

Her eyes were heavy as she pried them open thanking god however she slept that had eventually slept, how the hell did she get there she was with Daryl. "You collapsed." He answered for her leaning along the doorway of her cell.  
She smiled weakly "Great, good start to the day. You just let me fall in the dirt." She teased realising sand and grit was all down her top and jeans.  
"Do I look like a psychic. I woulda caught ye didn't let you fall on purpose." His voice was quiet and she found herself staring back at him unable to look away or think of something to say  
Both realising at the same time they abruptly looked away from each other, "Your gonna be fine. Just a cold and a bit exhausted I'd say. Everyone is avoiding you like you have leprosy though."  
She laughed sitting up so she could fumble for a tissue and blow her nose pretty sight this would be but right now she didn't care. After she was done she looked up at him and he was chuckling at her "You are all such nice people. If everyone is avoiding me, how come you're here?"  
He shrugged his shoulders non committedly "I don't get sick."  
She shook her head in disapproval smirking at him "Of course not. What strong man gets sick."  
Moving to lift her left shoulder she winced in pain looking up at him for some sort of explanation. "Oh shit. Ye might've hit that against a rock. Gonna hurt like a bitch for a while."  
Great. She needed to change her top put on something a bit heavier and get rid of this sand but this top was stuck to her with sick sweat. She needed his help and he was going to make this as awkward as could be. "Daryl a favour."  
"What?"  
"I need you to pull this top off me?"

He was sure his eyes nearly fell out of his head he jerked backwards already unhelpfully picturing what was underneath her top and cursing himself for being a hot blooded man.  
His ears burned in embarrassment and he wanted to say no to try avoid the situation all together but he also wanted to say yes. He found himself nodding and shuffling he lay his crossbow against the wall trying not to look at her too much. He stepped forward standing uselessly in front of her cheeks burning "Now no comments. I'm going to be disgusting I'm sick okay."  
He defiantly wouldn't think she's disgusting. "Wait is anyone in the shower?"  
"Naw don't think so."  
She looked up at him eagerly, "Could you help me then?"  
Shrugging he followed her into where the showers were feeling a lot more uncomfortable here than before while she kicked off her socks and boots. "Okay be a good boy and take it off." She teased standing still in front of him.  
"Stop." He mumbled.  
He was trying to be careful his fingertips brushed lightly against her side as he tucked them in either side of her shirt and began pulling it up over her head. He was dam well nearly overheating. Needed to get this over and done with. The top got trapped half way with her sore shoulder and he didn't know what to do. "You're just going to have to pull my left arm out of the sleeve really slowly." She instructed her voice muffled and he could help the quiet laugh.  
"Shut up."  
He snuck his hand inside the shirt to grip her small arm lightly with his, his fingertips trailing her arm and he could feel the goose bumps start to rise on her arm. Eventually it came free and she groaned in satisfaction. He really hoped she didn't keep making noises like that. He jerked the rest a little too roughly as it got caught around her head and she was yanked forward.  
Bracing herself on his arms looking up crossly at him as her hair stood up madly and he tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on him. He thought a sick woman might turn him off but her standing there in her bra with her hands on his arms was enough to make him come undone.

He wasn't pulling away which was odd and even in a sick haze she could feel how the touch of his hands on her body was making her overheat in other ways. The ripple of his muscles and his strong arms were coming around her in some sort of protection. She didn't know what got into her but she kicked off her trousers leaving him staring mouth open at her.  
"Close your mouth Dixon." She smiled stepping out of the rest of her things and stepping under the coolness of the water and it was undeniably refreshing.  
"Gonna stand there all day. Or are you gonna leave?" She teased.  
She didn't know what had taken control of him but like an animal he charged forwards into the water gripping her face in his hands. Water beating down on them and he urgently kissed her lips pressing himself harder and harder into her. Their moans became louder and more restless as they finally gave into a need they'd been burying for a while. She put her hand on his chest forcefully and he stepped back embarrassed. "No. I'm not pushing you away. It's just won't you get a cold?"  
He smirked grabbing her bottom lip with his teeth nipping gently and breathing her in closer to him. His tongue slipped eagerly into her mouth which she gratefully accepted moving with him in a perfect rhythm. "I don't get sick." He managed to mutter as she frustratingly pulled the clothes off him.

The next day she heard Daryl groan beside her sniffling and she couldn't help but erupt in laughter and he mumbled some insult as he shuffled out of her cell.  
She could tell he wanted to complain but he was refusing to do so. "Now how did you get sick Daryl?" asked Glenn his tone teasing.  
"Shut up before I beat your ass!" he snapped pushing a tissue not so sneakily into his pocket.  
She started to get dressed until he turned around, cupping her face in his hands.  
"Screw it were both sick."


End file.
